


Minecraft

by azbear



Series: black friday regression [9]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Coloring, F/M, Im tired, Minecraft, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: Lex and Ethan regress while babysitting Tim Houston.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: black friday regression [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782334
Kudos: 6





	Minecraft

**Author's Note:**

> so. i've lost my motivation to write anything now. i think i did a bit too much too fast and kinda burnt myself out. i did have 2 fics (besides this one) already written before my motivation died, so i'll still post those over the next few days, but uh. writing hard. hopefully my motivation comes back soon, but this happens all the time: i'll write a lot for a few weeks and then motivation dies for multiple months. maybe i'll write black friday again when it comes back, maybe i'll have a new hyperfixation by then, who knows? i do still have 3 ideas for this series that i wanted to write, maybe i'll force myself to write them when i'm able. idk. rip me

“Hi, Ethan!” Tim greeted, smiling.

“Hey, kiddo. Hannah’s in the living room waiting for you.” Tim raced past Ethan, shouting to Hannah to set up Minecraft.

“Thanks for watching him again,” Mr. Houston said. “Jane and I really appreciate you guys watching him so much recently.”

“It’s no problem,” Ethan smiled. “He’s a good kid.”

Mr. Houston nodded and smiled. “Jane and I will come pick him up around 8:30, okay? Do you think you guys could feed him dinner? I can give you money for pizza.” Ever since Halloween when Lex and Ethan sent him home hyper after eating only popcorn and candy, the Houstons had specifically asked them to feed him something more substantial and with less sugar.

“Sure.”

“Thanks. See you guys later!”

Ethan stopped in the living room before going to the kitchen. “You two behave. Me and Lex are doing a project for school. Get us if you need us, though.”

The kids were too busy with their game to respond to Ethan, so he shook his head fondly and walked back into the kitchen where Lex was chewing on a pencil and staring blankly at her laptop. She had their laptop presentation open. Neither of them had written anything yet. They had to do a presentation on a book they had just finished reading in English. Ethan tried to read it, but it was so boring he couldn’t even try to focus on it. Lex had been busy with work because it was almost Christmas, so she only skimmed through the book. She had other classes she was behind in too.

Ethan could see that Lex was struggling not to go into her headspace since they had their project and Tim to babysit. Ethan tried to suggest putting off the project until tomorrow, but Lex refused.

“Maybe we should read this book in bed so we can actually do this project,” Ethan suggested now.

Lex shrugged. “Deb told me the main parts of it. That should be all we need.”

“Okay. Then...how do we start?”

Another shrug. The two fell into silence.

They spent an hour trying to work on their project, both growing more and more frustrated every minute. Ethan got annoyed looking at the rubric.

“I don’t know what this means!” He yelled, grabbing a coffee cup and chucking it at the wall. The cup shattered into a thousand pieces.

Hannah jumped when she heard something break in the kitchen.

“What was that?” Tim asked, putting down his controller.

Hannah shrugged. She got up to go check and saw the shattered coffee cup first. She looked up at Lex to see she had pulled her feet up on the chair and was hugging her knees. Ethan was frozen and looked scared. Hannah could tell they were both little. She told Tim to take them both to the living room while she cleaned up the cup, so he did, but he looked confused about what was happening.

“What’s going on?” Tim asked Hannah when she returned. He tried to ask his babysitters if they were okay, but neither of them would give him a verbal answer, which was unusual to him.

Hannah glanced at her sister and her boyfriend. It didn’t seem like they were going to be adults again anytime soon and Tim wouldn’t stop asking until he got answers.

“They’re regressed to cope with stress,” she told him. “They’re children. We’ll have to take care of them now since we’re older. And don’t tell anyone about this. Or I’ll never play minecraft with you again!”

Tim was clearly still confused, but agreed. The threat about minecraft was enough to get him to agree.

Hannah led Lex and Ethan upstairs to Ethan’s room. She got changes of clothes out for them both and put them on the bed, then went to the hall while they changed.

Lex opened the bedroom door when they were both changed. Ethan sat on his bed with his pacifier and Alex. Lex joined him with Dorito.

“Are you mad I told Tim?” Hannah asked.

“No,” Lex said. She would rather Tim not know, but given the circumstances, it was unavoidable. It was her fault for regressing around him. She couldn’t be mad at Hannah for telling him.

Ethan shook his head. It’s his fault he and Lex are little. He threw the coffee cup and it broke and scared them both. He couldn’t help his temper sometimes.

“Good,” Hannah said. “Let’s go downstairs. Do you want to color?”

They both nodded, so Hannah grabbed their coloring books and crayons and led them downstairs. Tim was already back to playing minecraft.

Lex didn’t know what to say to Tim. She’s supposed to be babysitting him…. She thinks if anything happened that he would need her to be big for she could come out of her headspace, so it’s probably okay that she and Ethan are little now. She decided not to say anything to him. Instead she sat on the floor next to Ethan and picked up her coloring book.

Ethan colored for a few minutes, looking up at the TV every once in a while to watch Hannah and Tim play minecraft. He slowly crawled over to them and tugged on Hannah’s shirt. “I play?” He asked around his pacifier.

“Tim will help you play. I’ll make dinner.” Hannah handed Ethan her controller and went to the kitchen. Lex followed her with her coloring book.

Ethan sat next to Tim and took his pacifier out so it would be easier for him to talk if he had questions.

Tim went through the basics first: how to move, jump, go into his inventory, how to switch tools, and how to craft. Ethan didn’t want to kill any sheep to make himself a bed, so Tim gave him sheers to get wool.

“You’ll have to kill monsters at night,” Tim said, “or they’ll kill you and you’ll lose everything you have in your inventory.”

“Not the animals.”

“You don’t have to kill the animals. Me and Hannah have a farm, so you can eat baked potatoes and bread.”

“Don’t like baked ‘tatoes.”

“Then you can eat bread. We don’t have any other produce yet.” Tim harvested all the wheat and made bread for Ethan. “It’s getting dark out. We should go kill monsters! We still need 6 ender pearls.”

“What's that?”

“When you kill endermen sometimes they drop an ender pearl. We need them to go to the end.”

“Oh.” Ethan equipped his stone sword and followed Tim out of the little shack he’d built himself. It didn’t have a roof yet, but it had his bed and a chest with 19 blocks of wool. (He’d gone a little crazy shearing the sheep.)

Ethan decided he didn’t like the night in this game. Zombies were chasing him and skeletons kept shooting arrows at him! He tried to run back to his shack, but got lost. He didn’t have a map to find it or Tim. Tim told him to place a torch and stay where he was while he tried to find him.

Ethan was cutting down trees with his fist while he waited for Tim. He heard something behind him that sounded weird and distorted. He turned, but didn’t see anything, so he went back to punching the tree. When he moved onto the next tree something teleported in front of him and scared him, so he smacked it with his fist. 

“Help!” Ethan cried and started running away. “Scary!”

Tim looked over at Ethan’s screen. “That’s an enderman, Ethan! Use your sword to kill it!”

Ethan equipped his sword and hit the enderman once with it before it broke. The enderman killed him a second later. Ethan sniffled and handed the controller back to Tim. He put his pacifier back in and hugged Alex.

“Don’t like that game,” he said. “Scary.”

“Sorry, Ethan. Do you want to read instead?” Tim’s parents used to read to him when he was a baby and got scared.

Ethan nodded. “Want Lexie.”

Lex heard her name from the kitchen and went to the living room to see Ethan curled up on the couch sucking on his pacifier.

“Scary, Lexie,” he told her.

Lex sat next to him on the couch and hugged him. “You don’t have to play anymore,” she said. “Wanna story?”

“Tim gonna read!”

“Okay.” Lex didn’t mind reading to Ethan when she was little too, but she liked that someone else was going to read to both of them!

Tim took a book out of his backpack and opened to the beginning.

Lex and Ethan were asleep when Hannah went to get them for dinner. She decided to let them sleep. They needed the rest.

Tim’s parents knocked on the door at 8:15 to pick him up. Hannah pulled the blanket covering the sleeping children up to cover Ethan’s pacifier in case anyone looked inside and saw it. She opened the door.

“Hi, Hannah!” Mr. Houston greeted. “Where’s your sister and Ethan?”

“Sleeping,” she told him.

Mr. Houston looked past the child to see them both asleep on the couch. He’s sure they needed the sleep. Tim was a good kid; he’d have stayed out of trouble and woke them up if he needed them.

“Will you give them this when they wake up? Tell them we said thanks for watching Tim again.” Mr. Houston handed Hannah $50 for each of the teens. “And this is for you.” He gave her $20.

“Thank you.”

“Have a good night, Hannah.”

“You too. Bye, Tim.”

Tim smiled and said bye to his friend. He hadn’t expected to babysit his babysitters that day, but he didn’t mind. It was kind of fun, except for when Ethan got scared. He still felt bad about that, but he thinks Ethan forgave him after he started reading.

**Author's Note:**

> oh i'm working on building hatchetfield in the sims 4 (very slowly, and i'm very bad bc i've only built like 4 houses before so) and i'll post pictures of it on my tumblr when each house/building/character is finished. so far all i've done is create hidgens (again, not great, i can't recreate real people in that game) and i'm working on his house. i've done the shell of the house and the yard so far and now am thinking about the layout of the inside. he got big house.  
> tumblr if you're interested is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/superfandomwholockian   
> k bye, 2 more fics coming up in a few days then i'll go back to my cave for 8 months


End file.
